Puni-chan's Song
---- (Mariya Ise) | lyricistname=佐香智久| lyricistname_ro=Tomohisa Sako| composername=馬渕直純、長田直也 | composername_ro=Naozumi Mabuchi, Naoya Nagata | arrangername=中西ゆういちろう | arrangername_ro=Yūichirō Nakanishi | albumtype=CD | albumtitle=アニメ「ポケットモンスター XY&Z」キャラソンプロジェクト集vol.1 | albumtitle_ro=Pocket Monsters XY&Z TV Anime Character Song Project Collection Volume 1 | catalognumber=SECL-1830~1831, SECL-1832| recordcompany=Sony Records| colorscheme=XYZ}} 's Song (Japanese: プニちゃんのうた Puni-chan no Uta) is the fifth ending theme of the . It debuted with XY094, replacing Roaring All-Stars. Bonnie can also be heard singing or humming it in Party Dancecapades!, An Explosive Operation!, Unlocking Some Respect!, A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!, and The Right Hero for the Right Job!. Ending animation Synopsis Bonnie plays and strolls in the grass along with Squishy while Clemont, Ash, , and Serena watch. Characters * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * (Zygarde Core; Squishy) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | |(Puni-chan, come here, come here, let's play) (Puni-chan, a dazzling catch) Squishy and tender, squishy and green Squishy and in my pochette, do you like it there? Puni-chan! Where are you from? Why do you feed on sunlight? I love my mysterious Puni-chan! Please tell me more and more! I together our cheeks From then on, we are friends We'll always be together! And I'll protect you! (Puni-chan, what do you want to play?) (Coochie-coo~ How about we bask ourselves under the sun?) (I got it! How about this? Whispers, whispers) (Well? Wouldn't that be great? Tee hee hee) |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | |(Puni-chan, come here, come here, let's play) (Puni-chan, a dazzling catch) Squishy and tender, squishy and green Squishy and in my pochette, do you like it there? Puni-chan! Where are you from? Why do you feed on sunlight? I love my mysterious Puni-chan! Please tell me more and more! I together our cheeks From then on, we are friends We'll always be together! And I'll protect you! Squishy and comfy, prickly when mad? If I tickle you there, the problem's solved, Puni-chan! While taking care of you is hard, it'll be fun real quick Whatever that Puni-chan also likes! I'd like to know more and more! I understand your feelings Because I caught you with a flash I'll take care of you! And remain by your side any time I'll never forget That you and I are friends When the sun disappears at night I'll pet you No matter how far we are separated We'll share the same feelings I nuzzle together our cheeks From then on, we are friends We'll always be together! And I'll protect you! (Puni-chan, what do you want to play?) (Coochie-coo~ How about we bask ourselves under the sun?) (I got it! How about this? Whispers, whispers) (Well? Wouldn't that be great? Tee hee hee) |} |} English version As was the case with Takeshi's Paradise, Bonnie singing the song to Squishy was kept in the English dub, where Bonnie refers to it as Squishy's Song. :Squishy. Squishy. You're oh, so very soft. Squishy. Squishy. You're oh, so pretty green. Squishy. Squishy. The cutest I've ever seen. You're happy sleeping in my bag, Squishy. How I wish I understood where you come from. And the way you get all your food from the sun. Mysterious Squishy, how I love you. So come home please, won't you please tell me some more? Squishy and me nuzzling cheeks. Best friends forever. We're so happy. I promise I'll never leave Squishy. Sweet, little Squishy. Here's my song for you. I'll never leave Squishy. My sweet Squishy. That's you! I'll always know what you're feeling And I'll always be there to catch you. I'll care for you and always be with you. To me, Squishy, your feelings are so real! I'll never leave Squishy. My sweet Squishy. That's you! Trivia * The song was recorded by Mariya Ise, Bonnie's regular Japanese voice actress, even though she was on maternity leave when the song debuted. Errors Staff In other languages |zh_cmn=小軟之歌 '' |da= ''Squishy's song |nl= Squishy's song |fi= Squishy's song |de= Squishy's Song |no= The song to Squishy |pt_br= Squishy's music |ru= |es_la= Squishy's song |sv= Squishy's song }} References Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ37 it:Puni-chan no uta ja:プニちゃんのうた zh:小軟之歌